


rich in sunset bird

by Emeka



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: Child on Child Sexual Abuse, Grooming, M/M, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka
Summary: Jamie and Shiloh learn some small measure of control.
Relationships: Clifford Holden/Jamie Last, Shiloh Fields/Jamie Last
Kudos: 17





	rich in sunset bird

“Let’s play over there today, Shiloh.”

Shiloh eyes him curiously as he leads him into brush around the park. Shh, Jamie motions, finger against his lips, and gets an easy giggle. 

He’s been wanting to do this for a while now; not to Shiloh specifically, though he is awfully cute, with all his freckles. Just… someone. But his choice is very limited, and this is the easiest pick. He saw it every time he acceded to him about something (which is always) and every time he lowers his eyes and gets all fidgety.

“What are we doing?”

“We’re gonna play a game. Duh.”

They sit themselves in the high grass, on the cooling muddy sand. It’s a nice day for this. It had been coming on evening his first time, too. It makes the deepening purple sky nostalgic. He’s sure he’ll always think of it every time evening comes in the heat of summer. 

“What kind of game?”

“You’ll see.” As soon as he starts unzipping himself Shiloh gets fidgety and flushed again, but he doesn’t try to get up and walk away.

“You’re not supposed to take your clothes off in public,” he mumbles.

“We’re not in public, though. We’re hiding.”

Shiloh visibly mulls it over while Jamie pulls his shorts down over his butt. His willy is already poking out. He pinches it between his fingers. “Do you ever touch yourself down here?”

Mr. Holden gave him twenty dollars to be Cove’s friend. Mr. Holden gave him twenty dollars to sit on his lap with his shorts off. He did a lot of other things to him then, that Jamie didn’t ask payment for. He was already the richest kid in the neighborhood, and it made him feel good. He’d been too shy to have a real net of acquaintances and knew very few adult men. Especially so closely.

Mr. Holden’s hands felt nice between his legs as he touched him, with big, strong hands so different from his moms’. His chest and lap were different too, harder. Even his scent was something he had never smelled before.

“Umm… when I have to pee?” Shiloh’s expression falls for an instant, then brightens again. His eyes are eager to please. “A-and when I’m washing up, of course.”

“Never just because?” He used to when he was littler. It had felt good in a different way than it does now, like it’s just where his hand is supposed to go when he’s bored and watching TV. He’d grown out of it when he kept getting scolded about how it wasn’t gonna fall off. Now he knows he’s supposed to hide it.

“Nooo?” 

“We should do it together. I’ll show you.” Jamie gives a few little tugs on himself. He can’t wait until he’s bigger and can really stroke it.

“Um… um… I dunno. It doesn’t sound very fun...”

“I’ll give you ten dollars.”

“Wow, okay!” He starts working on his overall snaps then pushes the top half down to his waist. “Promise?” 

“I promise.” Then he adds, with utmost solemnity, “You can tell Lizzie if I don’t.” 

Then they’re both bare from butt to thigh. The grass itches on his inner thigh, but he’s too excited to really let it bother him. Shiloh is really cute and tiny, even smaller than he is. He wonders what color his nipples are. Pink or red? Brown? They’ve surely gone swimming together at some point but he hadn’t been noticing him then. The next time he sees Mr. Holden, he’ll ask for more money. Then maybe Shiloh will let him look there all he wants.

“Like this?” Shiloh grasps his wiener in his chubby palm, and, watching Jamie, gives it a few pumps. 

“Yeah. Doesn’t it feel nice?” There’s so much he wants to walk him through! Not just his willy, but his balls, and what he’s been taught so far about the butt. One of his teachers told him once that the best way to learn something is to teach it to someone else. “It makes my belly all fluttery inside.”

“Mhm… mh-hmm.” Shiloh’s eyelashes flutter weakly on the crest of his freckled cheeks like a dying butterfly. “It’s a lot.”

“Can I touch you? It’ll feel even better.”

“Okay...”

Shiloh leans back to make room for him. It’s standing up now too, pink like a jellybean and undoubtedly twice as sweet. It shivers when he touches it. He is very careful and slow with his fingers, back and forth on the tiny shaft, heart pounding like mad. Even down here there’s some stray freckles. It doesn’t take long until it starts shivering again.

Shiloh’s breath catches. His eyebrows meet hard in the middle. 

Nothing comes out. The first time Mr. Holden taught him to touch him back, he’d been so jealous and intrigued of the stuff that spurted out all over his face. It smelled bad but it means you’re a grown-up. That’s what Mr. Holden said. Being able to spurt something probably feels even better.

Then release.

“Good, huh!”

He rubs sleepily at his eyes. “Hmm.”

“Do you want to try with me?”

Shiloh stares at him a moment. It’s hard to tell what he’s thinking. Maybe he’s second-guessing what they’re doing.

“I’ll give you another five dollars.”

“Ummm… alright.”

His hand is surprisingly cool. His movements are a bit rougher than Jamie’s own had been, showing his still childish inexperience. It’s still not bad. When he closes his eyes he can concentrate on the sensation nicely. His whole body goes aflutter and warms, making Shiloh’s cool hand stand out even more. He tries not to moan out here where anyone could hear, but can’t help a bit of whininess in his voice.

“Mmmmph!”

The air is chiller than when they started; evening is coming on quick. But his body is so warm from the inside he isn’t cold. He lets himself drift for a moment. Shiloh is watching him closely, again unreadable.

“Let’s go get that fifteen bucks, huh?”

They trudge back to his house silently and then he pays up what is due. With another five, to make it a full twenty. “To keep it a secret, just our special thing.” Shiloh looks at the bills in his chubby palms with open awe. He knows exactly how that feels. He’s probably thinking already of what he wants to buy tomorrow. Enough sweets to rot his teeth on, or another hat to hide himself under.

Then he looks back up at him. “If we do that again, you’ll pay me more?”

Yes! “Yes.”

He smiles widely. “Then we should play together again soon.”

“Definitely.” He’ll have to do his own playing around to prepare for it.


End file.
